Apple of my Eye
by Cheshire.Heart
Summary: "You, Ringo Sohma are a mistake, an eye sore, a fool, and you should be wise not to think otherwise." Her yellow eyes widened at his words and he continued. "This is not the first time you have brought shame to us that we have had to clean up, but now you will finally learn what happens when you fail me."
1. Sweet Runaway

**Anime**: Fruits Basket

**Creator**: Natsuya Takashi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**APPLE OF MY EYE**__"_

_Prologue: Sweet Runaway_

"Monster! Monster!" An older woman cried out, pointing her bony figure at a young girl who was sitting on the cold ground, staring up at the woman with wide yellow eyes that were full of tears. Rain continued to pour from the sky against the two and the large estate's yard where they stood, the woman scowling and continuing to shout at the young girl. "Monster!" She cried for the third time, grabbing her purse and swinging it at the young girl who winced it pain when it hit the side of her face, sending her naked body into the muddy ground at her feet. "Police! Call the police!" She shouted, finally catching the attention of the family members who lived within the estate, curious on what had been going on outside. "Someone call the police!"

She shouted again, swinging her purse once again at the girl who tried to block it with her arms. The family members finally caught sight of what was going on and all gasped, whispering to one another as they stared in shock. "Saya! What are you doing?" Another woman shouted, running out into the rain and grabbing onto her friend who had continued trying to attack the young girl, who still held her arms above her head in defense. "This thing is a monster!" Saya cried, trying to get out of her friend's grip to reach her phone within her purse. "I have to call the police!"

"No! You have no idea what you are doing! Stop it!" The woman shouted, looking over at the younger girl with remorse, her eyes starting to fill with regret and sorrow as she watched her begin to cry and try to shield herself from all the eyes that surrounded the three. "I am so sorry..." She whispered, avoiding eye contact as she pulled her friend out of the yard, Saya continuing to fight against her grip as she glared over at the girl, who winced back at her harsh stare. "I hope you rot in hell!" She shouted one final time before finally being pulled into the house where the door slammed shut after her, all eyes of those watching slowly turning from the door and back to the young girl who hadn't moved from her spot in the mud.

The young girl's yellow eyes widened at the words and only silence could be heard amongst the pouring rain; her bare shoulders shaking not only form the cold, but the word 'monster' echoing through out her head... "Ringo! Ringo!" The young girl looked over to the main doors and watched as a young man with black haired hurried out into the rain and over to her, tugging off his jacket and quickly wrapping it around her shoulders. He pulled her frozen from into his arms and could feel her shivering against his chest, his lips turning into a scowl at the scene he had to witness. "S-Shigure...?" Ringo whispered, catching his attention. "Am I really a monster...?" His eyes widened at her question and he chose to ignore it, tightening his grip against her and gently starting to rock her in his arms. "No, you aren't a monster, Ringo. Never a monster..."

"Ringo!" A second voice shouted from the main house, surprising the two. Shigure turned his head to the see his best friend rushing over from the side of his mother and younger brother, whose purple eyes were staring over at his friend in horror. "Aya..." Ayame let himself fall to his knees next to the two and his own yellow eyes were filled with concern for the younger of the three. "Oh, Ringo..." He whispered, gently tracing his hand down her cheek and felt the warm tears from her eyes fall onto his skin, causing his blood to boil. "Ringo! Ringo!" The two teens quickly looked back to the house to see Ayame's younger brother, Yuki and his friend Hatsuharu trying to get out of their mother's grasps. "No, Yuki! Stupid boy, stop!"

"Hatsuharu! Stay here!" The older women shouted, Ayame's mother glaring over at her oldest son, the silver haired male glaring back and turning his attention back to Ringo; his eyes growing soft again as he brushed her red hair from her eyes. "What has happened here?" The friend's turned their eyes back a final time and they all widened when they noticed a young boy with black hair and dark eyes staring over at the three, his eyes narrowed at their position. "A-Akito." Shigure muttered, tightening his grip around Ringo, who shut her e yes in fear while gripping onto the front of his shirt; Ayame placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes not leaving Akito's.

"One of Misame's friends saw Ringo transform back and started screaming before attacking her." Another man's voice spoke, causing Shigure and Ayame's ears to perk up at the sound. "Hatori?" Hatori made his way from the house and stood beside Akito, brushing his bangs from his face as Akito hummed in thought. "Attacked her you say?" He questioned, his dark eyes moving back over to Ringo, who was still clinging against Shigure. "My, my, causing such trouble after leaving my presence. Such a bad girl, Ringo." He said with a slight smirk, Ayame not liking his expression. "Akito-" He started but was silenced when the young boy rose his hand for silence. "How do you expect to make up for this mistake?" He demanded of the young red head. "We do not need failures in this family." Ringo's grip loosened on his shirt and Shigure shouted up at the young boy. "Akito, stop this! Hatori can just wipe her memory!"

"I know what Hatori can do and he will do it." Akito snapped, silencing everyone that stood around watching the scene unfold. "Ringo has not only put shame to herself, but she has also put shame upon this family and that, I will not take lightly. As the head of this family I expect everyone to learn and remember this night." He pushed and looked over at the trio, the dark smirk returning to his lips. "You, Ringo Sohma are a mistake, an eye sore, a fool, and you should be wise not to think otherwise." Her yellow eyes widened at his words and he continued. "This is not the first time you have brought shame to us that we have had to clean up, but now you will finally learn what happens when you fail me." He said and Ringo shut her eyes tightly in fear, pushing herself out of Shigure's arms which shocked both him and Ayame at her reaction. "Ringo?!"

The red head felt more tears slide from her eyes and she threw his jacket back at his face before sprinting out through the estate's gates and into the darkened streets. "Ringo!" The two shouted, pushing themselves up from the ground to hurry after her. "Stop." Akito's voice rung out, stopping the two from continuing the chase. "But, Akito-!" The black haired male shouted but he was stopped. "You are not to go after her." He told them, his eyes trailing after the red head. "She has to learn that she is a mistake, someone in this family we do not need. You will not, find her and bring her back." Shigure and Ayame turned to one another and Akito snapped, his eyes narrowing at the best friends. "Do I make myself clear?" Finally, the two nodded and Akito grinned as their heads fell forward, continuing to get soaked by the rain that continued to fall around the town. "Good, now come inside before you both catch colds." Both teens slowly walked back inside the main house and Hatori nodded to Akito before moving after his best friends, to make sure they truly didn't get sick. Akito crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against one of the wooden poles that held the roof over the patio, a low chuckle leaving his throat. "You won't be gone for long, you will return to me my sweet, sweet runaway."

* * *

End of '_**Prologue: Sweet Runaway**_**'**

Next... _'__**Chapter One:**__**Yellow Eyes**_'

* * *

8/20 - This chapter has been rewritten because I noticed a few little grammar mistakes here and there and it was bugging me! Haha~ Hope it looks better! Enjoy the rest of the story~!


	2. Yellow Eyes

**Anime**: Fruits Basket

**Creator**: Natsuya Takashi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**APPLE OF MY EYE**__"_

_ Chapter One: Yellow Eyes_

The school bell of Kaibara High loudly rung out and the voices of the students started to echo across the campus as they flooded outside of the school buildings, happy that their classes were out for the day. Three girls in particular stood out more than the rest of the students with their strange appearances. The first was a tall blonde yankee with a pissed off expression, the second had black hair in a braid with a neutral but dark expression and the third was the shortest with long brown hair and a cheerful smile upon her lips. The three may have been different, but their friendship was one that was stronger than anyone could have thought possible. The blonde stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly, causing the brunette to giggle as she stretched. "Finally! Free of those damn tests!" She said while peeking down at the shorter girl with a grin, resting her arm on the top of her head. "How do you think you did, Tohru?" Tohru chuckled nervously and the two stared down at her with confused expressions.

"I'm not really sure on how well I did... But if I get a bad grade I'm going to feel os terrible! Yuki spent all week studying with me! What will I do, Uo?" She said with tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes and her cheerful aura changing into a gloomy one, which caught the black haired girl's radar. "Tohru." She started, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Do not discourage yourself, you did your best and that is all that matters." The brunette let her words sink and nodded with a smile, her tears vanishing from her eyes. "You're right... Thanks, Hana." Hanajima smiled softly down at her friend and the three continued through the school gates, the blonde noticing that part of their group had been missing. "Hey, speaking of the Prince. Where is he and Orange top? They would have usually met up with us by now." Uotani asked, glancing around as she dangled her school bag over her shoulder, curious on where the two could have been hiding. "Yuki has a meeting with the student council and Kyo went to Kazuma's to train until the evening." Tohru told them with a smile, her friends nodding at her explanation.

"So you're going straight home to prepare dinner for them then?" Uotani finished and Tohru happily nodded, letting her bag dangle in front of her thighs. "Yes!" Hanajima's facial expression remained neutral as she asked her own question. "What about the other two?" The brunette blinked and asked. "Momiji and Haru? They said they had plans after school today and would see us tomorrow." The two taller girls nodded and the three made their way through the streets, passing by the town park. Uotani glanced around their surroundings looking for her favorite juice stand, but something caught her eye instead and she stopped walking. "Uo?" Tohru called, stopping as well with Hanajima, both turning back to look at their blonde friend. "What's the matter?" Uotani put one hand on her hip and motioned for her the two to look across the street at the park; both females followed her gaze and spotted a young woman, probably about their age with red hair leaning against one of the trees, sleeping soundly.

"Eh? She's asleep?" Tohru asked calmly at first, but then realized the situation and started to speak frantically to her friends. "Oh, no! What is she sleeping in the park? It's cold! She might get sick! What should we do?" Hanajima placed her hand back to Tohru's shoulder, calming the worried. "Shall we go over?" She asked and the brunette nodded her head a few times, glad her friends would go over with her to see if the red head was okay. The three crossed the street and walked into the park over to the tree where the young woman slept. Tohru decided to take an extra few steps closer and was able to get a better look at her. Her hair was a very dark red and she wore a light blue tank top with a black vest, baggy black pants and black converse. But what caught the brunette's eye was the black and white cross that sat gently against her chest and the sapphire earring in her left year. '_Those look familiar... Where have I seen them before...?_'

The brunette bent forward slightly, ignoring Uotani's call telling her to back off because she wanted to touch and examine the cross about her neck; to see if it truly resembled what Hatsuharu Sohma always wore. "Tohru!" The blonde warned but she already held the cross in her palm, her eyes widening at its resemblance. "It's just like his..." She whispered as she pulled the cross up a little higher; she was about to turn it over but the red head's eyes shot open and immediately gripped onto her wrist. The sudden movement shocked the brunette and she released the cross before falling back to the grass with a scream. "Tohru!" Her friends were quickly at her side and the red head looked over at the three girls, her yellow eyes studying each one with great interest. "I'm-I'm sorry!" Tohru blurted, her eyes spinning as Uotani helped her stand up. "It's-It's just that your necklace reminded me of the one my friend wears...!" The red head didn't speak for a moment, continuing to study the females but slowly nodded in response. "I see..." The blonde made sure that Tohru had her balance before glancing over at the strange girl, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry that we woke you up."

The young woman shook her head and ran her hand through her red locks, letting out a soft chuckle. "It's fine, I should probably thank you. I shouldn't be sleeping in a open area anyway." She said and the blonde nodded with a slight grin. "A lot of weirdos are around here, so it might be a smart move." The red head nodded again and pushed herself up from the front of the tree, wiping the dirt off the back of her pants. "Sorry for startling you, I have sharp reflexes." The brunette quickly shook her head frantically and bent forward in a deep bow. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have bothered you!" She apologized but earned a smile instead. "No, don't worry, it's all right. Just as long as you weren't trying to steal it." The group all chuckled and Tohru finally asked. "Where did you get your necklace and earring? Maybe my friend got it at the same place." Her yellow eyes blinked and she placed her forefinger gently against the sapphire earring in her right ear. "This earring was a gift to me from my cousin, he kept the other for his left ear. The necklace was also from one of my cousins. I never wear jewelry, but these are important to me so I never take them off. Which might be bad for the necklace when I bathe." She said with a giggle and smiled at the friends, but her happy expression softly faded away and she broke eye contact, gripping the cross in her hand.

"I see." Tohru said with a smile, but was still curious on the young woman's reaction. The red head looked back up at the group and smiled a second time. "Well, that was a long time ago. A lot has changed since there, I don't even know if they still wear these themselves." Her yellow eyes avoided Tohru's blue ones and her smile slowly faded again in thought. "I should go. I can't be here. It was nice talking to you three, maybe fate will bring us together again someday." She said, waving good bye to the trio and turning her back to them before walking past the trees and over a small wooden bridge. The brunette watched quietly as the mysterious woman left, taking in her strange appearance. Her hair, a mixture of orange and red, very uncommon but beautiful none the less. Her yellow eyes, kind but piercing. Her skin paler than most yet glossy in the light. Her body, small and petite but exotic. Slim fingers and small hands, yet a perfect fit for her body. All these big and small details were surprising to the trio and yet so intriguing to examine. "She's..." Uotani started softly, but stopped to try and find the right word to describe her. Hanajima shut her eyes and asked with a small smirk, her voice still sounding monotone as she spoke. "Beautiful?" The blonde gulped and coughed into her hand, a small blush rising up to cheeks which caused Tohru to giggle. "Okay... I'll admit it, the girl is beautiful. I've never seen anyone who looks like her before." She said and Tohru glanced back at the woman's vanishing form once again before running to catch up with her best friends.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tohru called cheerfully through out the house as she slipped off her school shoes from her feet. "Ah! Welcome back, Tohru!" An older man with black hair called from the other room; she smiled and hurried down the hall to the kitchen she the man sat, setting down a brown grocery bag. "I'm sorry I am back so late! I had to run some small errands with Uo and Hana." The man shook her head and flipped a page in the newspaper he was reading before looking up at the brunette and watched as she tied a yellow apron around her waist. "It's all right, you aren't back so late. Both Kyo and Yuki are home now." Tohru smiled knowing that the two teens were home and put her hair up into a ponytail. "Great! I shall start dinner then! Any suggestions, Shigure?" She asked and Shigure rubbed his chin a few times in thought. He finally made a decision and turned to her with a smile. "I'd really just like some of your famous noodles."

A perverted smile came to his lips and Tohru blinked in confusion, not understanding the come on he was saying. Shigure was about to continue but felt two hard fists against the back of his head that sent his face into the table. "Only you can make that sound perverted." Two voices said, glaring down at their older cousin who was rubbing the back of his head in pain, tears falling from his eyes. "You two are so mean to me! Tohru!" He cried and was about to launch himself into the brunette's arms, but was stopped when a foot was placed in his face. "Leave her alone you dumb Dog!" The orange haired male shouted and Shigure started to whine. "Kyo! You're heartless!" He shouted and Tohru cried out as she watched the black haired male fall back against the table. Kyo himself shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the the cries from his cousin. "At least I'm not a perverted old man."

"Old?! How dare you!" Shigure shouted and a loud sigh was heard from a fourth voice who finally spoke up. "Can you both shut up?" He demanded while running his hand through his silver hair. "You're giving me a headache." His purple eyes locked on Kyo and anyone could tell that they were filled with annoyance at the tanner male. "What did you say you damn Rat?" Kyo demanded, turning his attention to the silver haired male who let his hand fall back to his side. "I said, shut up you stupid Cat." Both young men got into each other's faces and Tohru started to laugh nervously, waving her arms in front of her hoping to try and calm them both down. "U-um... e-excuse me...?" She stuttered and Shigure quickly appeared at her side, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as he spoke. "Just let them be, you know how they can get." The brunette nodded silently and sighed, letting her arms dangle in front of her body. "Why can't we all just get along...?"

* * *

After a quick battle between Yuki and Kyo, Yuki once again being victorious, Tohru finished dinner and the four were now all sitting together eating, well... three of them were. The Cat was sprawled out next to Tohru who was shaking at the sight of his old cold body while Yuki sat calmly, drinking his miso soup as if nothing happened. "S-so..." She began, trying to start up a conversation before everyone. "How was everyone's day...?" Both conscious Sohma males shrugged their shoulders and continued to eat silently causing Tohru to once again laugh nervously, slowly turning to the orange haired Sohma. "K-Kyo...?" The tanned male's body twitched and caused the brunette to scream as he sat himself up, rubbing his head in pain and growling over at Yuki who ignored him. "You damn rat...!" He shouted but earned a glare in response.

"Shut up and let me eat my food in peace." He shot back, placing his now empty bowl on the table and reaching over to grab more noodles. Kyo narrowed his eyes and grabbed his own chopsticks, stopping Yuki from getting to the food. "Wanna say that again?" Tohru hid her face behind her own bowl she noticed the sparks flying from both males, their eyes narrowed darkly at one another. "Can't you two ever get along? Tohru has made us a wonderful meal and here you are fighting! Honestly, I don't know how she puts up with you both, I am the only sane one here." Shigure said, drinking his own miso coup. "Only sane one my ass!" The Cat shouted, pulling back from Yuki and tossing his chopsticks onto the table. "At least be curtious and not throw them."

"Damn it, shut up!"

"So, Tohru." Shigure interrupted again, sensing the brunette's nervousness at the situation. "How was your day?" Tohru moved her bowl from her face and glanced over at Shigure, who was smiling and leaning closer to her with interest. "Oh! Well, we had our exams today and I was nervous about taking them... But I think I did much better than I would have if Yuki didn't help me study this week!" She started and Yuki smiled, scooping more white white rice onto his plate along with more noodles. "I'm glad that I could be of assistance to you, Miss Honda." He said and Kyo gagged before reaching for the race, but the spoon was thrown at his face which hit him right between the eyes. "K-Kyo! Are you okay?!" Tohru shouted in shock as he fell over at her side, twitching and groaning at the sudden attack.

The Dog sighed heavily and looked over at Yuki, who filled his plate and continued eating. "Was that really necessary?" The silver haired male set his plate down and took a sip of his tea, his eyes narrowing as he stared over at his cousin. "His face was annoying me." Shigure sighed again and Yuki decided to ask Tohru a question when he noticed Kyo sitting up once again, rubbing the red mark between his eyes. "What else happened today, Miss Honda?" Tohru peered over at him and sipped her own tea before continuing. "O-oh... Well, after we finished our tests for the day, Uo, Hana and I left the school so that we could buy some flowers for Hana's mother. It was her parent's anniversary today so we went to find a nice bouquet of flowers!" Shigure and Yuki both nodded with smiles and Kyo started to mumble, eating his rice. "Were they black?" Another earned item was tossed from the table to his face and Yuki told her. "Just ignore him, what else happened?" The brunette tried to stay calm and Kyo twitched in pain next to her but continued. "O-o-on our way to the flower shop, Uo spotted a mysterious young woman who was sleeping under a tree in the park."

"In the park?"

"Sleeping?" The two questioned with surprise and she nodded. "Yes! I got worried since it was cold outside and Hana suggested that we go over to see if she was all right. So we walked across the street and approached her, but it was very strange..." She trailed off and Kyo chuckled, a noodle dangling from his lips as he spoke. "Did you discover that it really wasn't a girl?" He asked but heard Tohru scream while staring over at the Prince. "Yuki!" She cried when she noticed that he was about to throw his empty miso bowl at Kyo. "Yuki! Don't you dare throw that bowl or I will make you pay for it!" Shigure shouted as he slammed his own against the table, glaring at his younger cousin. "I am trying to pay attention to dear Tohru tell us about her day but you keep interrupting! Tsk tsk!" Both Kyo and Yuki turned to their older cousin who gulped at the dark looks he was given. He quickly backed down and hide behind his soup bowl, peering over at the brunette. "G-go on, Tohru..."

"The mysterious woman was strange... but very, very pretty!" Tohru started with a smile, thinking back to what happened today in the park. "She had red hair, well... it was red with a hint of orange and her eyes were like Ayame's! So pretty! And yellow!" When the word 'yellow' left her lips, the three men froze and whatever was in their hands dropped to the table, causing the brunette to jump at the noise and look up at the three Sohmas; three wide pairs of eyes staring down in shock. "Shigure...? Kyo...? Yuki...?" The silence continued to envelop the room and Tohru noticed that Yuki's shoulders were shaking and that his bottom lip trembled, but it stopped when he bit down on it. "Yuki...?"

Tohru called again and the silver haired teen quickly pushed himself up from the table, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. "Forgive me, Miss Honda. I suddenly lost my appetite, excuse me." He swiftly left the room and Kyo stood up right after he was gone. "I have something to take of, thanks for dinner." He said before he left the room and ran out the front door, shutting the door loudly behind him; Shigure being the last left with Tohru. The black haired man stood up from the table and grabbed his newspaper, giving a small smile down to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Tohru, but I will be excusing myself as well. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." With that said, he left the room, gently shutting door the door behind him and leaving behind a very confused Tohru all alone at the table.

* * *

"Hello?" A deep voice answered, setting a pair of car keys on the side table and lighting a cigarette between his lips. "Hair?" The owner of the voice sighed and asked, pulling the cigarette from his mouth to speak. "What do you want, Shigure?" He asked and Shigure paused for a moment before answering, his tone hard and serious which Hatori rarely heard. "We have a situation, Hatori." Hatori rose an eyebrow and sat in his black office chair, setting the cigarette in his tin astray before he could speak again. "What would that be? Did Yuki have an attack? Kyo break his leg from fighting? Or did Tohru get sick again?" He asked, thinking back to all the other times Shigure had called but got a different response than expected. "Nothing like that this time."

"Then what are you calling me for? I'm a busy man, Shigure. You know that." He snapped, causing Shigure to chuckle on the other line. Hatori rolled his eyes in annoyance and told him. "Spit it out, I don't have time for games right now." He said, standing up from his chair and grabbing onto a blanket that rested on his desk. Shigure sent silent again and Hatori groaned, rubbing his temple as he leaned the phone against his shoulder so he could use both hands with the blanket. "I don't what to make of it Hari, but Tohru said today when she was walking through town with her friends from school that she spotted a young woman sleeping against a tree in the park-"

"Shigure." The Dragon started, his voice low and annoyed.

"No! Listen! She had red hair-!" He tried to reason, but Hatori heavily sighed.

"I really don't have time for this nonsense-"

"And yellow eyes!" Hatori's good eye widened and his cigarette limped forward, almost falling from hips lips as he laid a blanket over his office bed. "...Are you sure that is what Tohru saw?" The Dog sighed on the other line and Hatori ran his hand through his hair, waiting patiently for the answer. "I'm not sure if Tohru could have make a mistake... But yellow eyes are not hard to miss, you know that." The doctor was silent and leaned back against the office bed, a slight mumbling behind heard from beneath the blanket. "...I can't help you right now, Shigure. I have a client to attend too." He said to his best friend truthfully, but lowered his voice as he peeked out from his office window to see if a certain 'God' had been outside, but he let out a breath of relief when he wasn't. "If Akito was to discover that she was indeed back, then she would be in serious trouble."

"I know that, which is why we should try and find her first-"

"You don't know if she wants to be found." Hatori told him and was met with silence, causing him to sigh. "...If she didn't, then she wouldn't be back in town now, would she?" Shigure countered and the doctor sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow. I need to take care of my patient." He said sternly but knew that his friend would try and fight back. "But, Hari-!" He whined and Hatori rolled his eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow, Shigure." With that, he hung up the phone and sighed deeply, brushing his bangs from his face as he leaned back against the office bed, running his hand through the patient's hair. '_Oh, Tohru... How I wish you didn't see what you did today._' He thought while taking the cigarette from his mouth and setting it back in the astray, noticing movement from under the blanket. '_We can only hope that he doesn't find her, for who knows what could happen if he did._' He adjusted the blanket over the body and allowed the red hair to peek out from the wool cloth as she breathed softly in her sleep, Hatori continuing to rub her head gently in thought as the night silently continued around the two.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter One: 'Yellow Eyes**_'

Next... '**Chapter Two: 'Destined Encounter**'

* * *

I just wanted to thank the two reviewers who took the time to review the first chapter of 'Apple of my Eye'! Thank you **1 Hell of a Monster**, and **Avi W. Lovegood**! Your comments meant a lot and I hope that you both like the second chapter if you have continued to stick with the this story! Thank you again and happy reading!

8/20 - This chapter has been rewritten because I noticed grammar mistakes here and there and wanted to fix a few things!


	3. Destined Encounter

**Anime**: Fruits Basket

**Creator**: Natsuya Takashi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**APPLE OF MY EYE**__"_

_Chapter Two: Destined Encounter_

The next morning, Tohru Honda left the house and was walking to school alone since both Yuki and Kyo decided to head out earlier that morning, for reasons she could not figure out. '_I wonder if what I told them last night upset them... But why would a girl with red hair make all three of them upset... Unless they knew her...? But is that possible...?_' The red head's face invaded the brunette's mind and she began to think about her eyes, those piercing and sweet yellow eyes. '_Who is she...?_' Tohru thought to herself when she stopped at a crosswalk, noticing the park from the corner of her eye and something red... Her blue eyes grew and she watched the young woman from yesterday walking down a pathway and disappearing behind a family of trees. '_It's her!_' She thought in a panic, wanting to chase after her. "W-wait!" The brunette called as the light blinked 'Walk' and sped across the street into the park. "Miss Red!"

Tohru got to the path and hurried down it to the right, trying to the spot the young woman as she ran. "Miss Red!" She called out again, scanning the area for her. She turned to her left and noticed the woman walking over the park bridge that led to the harbor. "Miss Red!" The red head stopped and turned herself around slowly, her yellow eyes widening as she spotted Tohru determinedly looking up at her. The brunette was breathing heavily and she saw that the woman she was so determined to find was looking at her strangely, curious at her intentions. "P-please, wait!" She cried, hoping that she would be able to talk to her again before she vanished. The red head was about to open her mouth to speak, but glanced to left and shook her head with a soft smile, confusing Tohru. She pointed to her left and Tohru looked over to see the time on one of the buildings reading '8:15am'. "8:15?! Oh no, I'm going to be late!" The brunette cried before turning back to the bridge and gasping when the mysterious woman had once again vanished from sight. "Who are you, Miss Red...?"

* * *

"This isn't like Tohru to be late..." Uotani whispering with worry, leaning back in her chair and staring at Hanajima, who had her eyes shut in concentration. "Tohru is never late. And the Prince and Carrot top are already here in class." The blonde turned her head and watched as Yuki looked over at the classroom door, worry evident in his eyes and Kyo glanced out the window, searching. "Even the two of them don't seem to know where she is and that is worrying me... Hana, are you listening to me?!" Uotani shouted and Hanajima rose her hand to calm her yankee friend, which it did. "Calm yourself, I'm sensing Tohru's waves and she is nearby." She explained and the blonde's eyes widened. "Wait, really?" Hana nodded and opened her eyes, looking over at the classroom door. "She will be here momentarily." Uo was about to open her mouth to ask how she knew that, but Tohru quickly yet gently opened the room door and bowed deeply.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Everyone jumped in their seats at the volume of the small brunette's voice and even Muyu, their teacher, dropped the book in her hand in shock. "Whoa, Honda!" She shouted in surprise, looking over at her student who was still bowing in shame. "What in the world are you doing? You aren't even late!" The brunette's head shot up at her teacher's words and started at her confusion, causing Muyu to just sigh at her. "You still have five minutes. Just... just get to your seat." She said while waving her hand and putting the other over her mouth, trying not to laugh at her student's strange tendencies. Tohru blushed a deep scarlet and quickly made her way to her seat in front of Uotani, sitting down and placing her school bag in front of her face as a shield to hide her embarrassment. "Hey, Tohru." Uo started, poking the side of the brunette's head, leaning against her other hand. "What happened this morning?"

"I... I saw Miss Red this morning." She muttered and the blonde blinked at the name. "Miss Red...? Oh! The girl from yesterday?" Tohru nodded and Hana shut her eyes in thought. "I take it you tried to pursue her this morning?" The brunette blushed and hid her face again, this time with her hands. "I can't believe I did that! I just ran after her! I didn't know what to do! Oh, I'm so embarrassed! I just had this feeling... This feeling that I should get to know her... I don't understand why..." Uotani smiled and placed her hand on her head's head, rubbing gently. "You're a good girl, Tohru, and you're good at helping people. But maybe you should try and do that with people you actually know." The embarrassed girl nodded and the blonde pointed behind her with a smirk. "Plus, the Prince and Carrot top were worried about you."

"Huh? Really?" She asked with wide eyes and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, really." Tohru turned behind her and noticed that Yuki and Kyo were both glancing over at her, worry still lingering within their eyes. "They care too, you know." Hana said and Uotani grinned with a wink. "Try not to worry them so much." She told her and Tohru smiled widely, nodding at her roommates to show them that she was just fine. The two smiled back with relief and everyone turned their attention to Muyu who was now beginning to start the day. "Okay, open your books to page-"

* * *

Classes ended for the day and the five friends were all making their way out of the school building, Tohru behind placed in the middle since she was the shortest. "I'm glad that you are okay from his morning, Miss Honda." Yuki said, his eyes looking over at her with a small smile on his lips. Tohru smiled back and said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm just happy that I made it to school on time!" Kyo glanced at her from the corner of his eye and asked with curiosity. "What were you doing this morning anyway? It doesn't take that long to get here from Shigure's." The brunette stopped and blushed, looking down at her feet to try and hide it as the others turned back to her, noticing her stance. "Tohru?" Kyo started, his eyes looking at her with surprise, Yuki doing the same.

"I'm so embarrassed!" She shouted out, covering her blushing face with her school bag as she spoke, Uotani chuckling because she knew what was coming. "I went past the park this morning and... and... I saw the girl from yesterday again!" Yuki and Kyo immediately tensed and Hana sensed it, turning to both of the males with her eyes slightly narrowing. "She was walking through the park and I chased after her... When I finally caught up, she pointed to the clock and I- I panicked cause I thought I was going to be late! But when I looked back at her she had vanished!" Uotani sighed and moved over to Tohru, Hana doing the same after watching the two males turn away from one another, their fists clenching tightly at their sides.

"Tohru, you have to take a deep breath." Uotani told her and the brunette did what she was told, but looked up at her friends with her blue eyes tearing up. "Oh god, Tohru! Why are you crying?" The blonde asked as she wiped her best friend's tears away, Hana her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Tohru, she is a mysterious young woman, we can all agree to this. But that does not mean you have to find out everything about her so quickly. She might just be another fish in the sea, someone you may never meet but find interesting." Hanajima explained and Tohru nodded slowly, taking in the young black haired woman's words carefully.

"You're right, Hana..." She shook her head to clear it up from the thoughts of the mysterious red head and smiled up at her best friends. "I'll just try and forget about her!" The tow nodded down at her and all three turned back to the Sohmas who were both still glaring at the ground. "Yuki...? Kyo...?" The two both sighed heavily and muttered 'I got to go' under their breaths before taking back off inside the school, surprising the trio. Tohru sighed sadly and her friends placed their arms around her in comfort. "Something must have happened and they had to take off, don't worry about it too much." Uotani said as they watched both Sohmas walk back inside the school; the three then took off through the school gate and headed down the sidewalk to their homes.

* * *

"How did your mother like the flowers, Hana?" Tohru asked with a smile, curious on how her friend's parents anniversary went yesterday. "She loved them, my father enjoyed them as well. Thank you for shopping with me the other day." Both girls grinned and Uotani chuckled happily, resting her arms behind her head. "It's not a problem! You're parents are great! They deserve to have a happy anniversary." Tohru agreed whole-heartedly and the friends continued through town, happily talking amongst each other; not noticing the red head passing behind the trio and heading to the park once again. The young woman was about press the crosswalk button since it was red, but a man was rushing down the sidewalk on his cellphone, about to bump into her. She noticed him from the corner of her eye and gasped, jumping forward and missing him only by a hair, but it caused her to lose her balance and fall off the sidewalk and into the street. Her yelp of pain caught the attention of the trio and the voice of the man who sped past her, yelling at her for being in his way. "Miss Red?" Tohru shouted in surprise, catching the young woman's attention and her eyes to widen at the sight of the tree friends; but it caused the group of people around them to scream out in a panic when a car came speeding down the street right for her. The red head's eyes shot back behind her widening with fear and shock when the car closed in on her. "HEY, WATCH OUT!"

Uotani threw her black school bag against the sidewalk and dove into the street, wrapping her arms around the red head's small waist and launching both to safety on the other side of the street; the car speeding past the duo and honking his horn in annoyance as he continued to drive, other people walking around town yelling and cursing at the reckless driver. "Uo! Miss Red!" Tohru cried as her and Hana waited till the light turned green to rush into the street over to the two, the townspeople around them starting to crowd and worry about the girls in the road. The blonde groaned in placed one of her hands over her forward to wipe away some sweat while the other was tightly wrapped around the red head's waist, who as laying against her chest. "What an asshole..."

"Are you both okay?!" Tohru shouted while panicking.

"That was a close call, Arisa." Hanajima said causing the blonde to chuckle. "Hey, at least I got my good deed for the day out of the way." She joked, moving her hand from her forehead and gently placing it against the young woman's head. "Hey, are you okay?" The red head groaned softly and nodded her head against her chest before leaning up slightly, causing the blonde and Tohru to gasp. "You're bleeding!" The brunette cried and Uotani swore, leaning her head against the concrete and glaring over at the car that continued to speed through a red light a few hundred feet from the scene. "If I ever see that guy again-" She started but stopped when she noticed Tohru still panicking.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh my god! Blood, blood!" The brunette continued to cry in a panic, pacing around Uotani and the young woman who rubbed the side of her head, getting some blood on her fingertips from her forehead. "It's okay, it's just a small cut..." She said and the blonde kept her grip around the woman as she pushed herself up, staring down into her yellow eyes that were now locked with her blue ones, widening. "Small or not, you are still injured." She said sternly and a small blush rose on the red head's cheeks, now avoiding eye contact with Uotani as her grip loosened on her uniform.

"Now come on, we better get out of the street. Tohru, tell everyone that she is fine." The brunette nodded frantically and moved over to the crowd of townspeople, letting them know the situation. Hana started down at the red head and watched as the two stood up, Uotani helping her to her feet. "Thank you, you didn't have to do what you did." The blonde rolled her eyes and placed one hand on her hip, smirking down at her. "I can't leave a damsel in distress, no matter how hard I try." The red head smiled and laughed, the sound of her laugh and her expression causing Uotani's touch exterior to drop and a light blush appearing on her own cheeks. "Then, I thank you."

"D-don't mention it..." The red head placed her fingers against her lips and continued to giggle, causing Uotani's blush to deepen. Hanajima, deciding to come to friend's rescue, moved to the red head's side and placed her own fingers against the cut, causing her to wince. "Let us sit down in the park, I'll take care of it for you." She said and the red head's eyes widened. "Oh, you don't have too-" She started but was interrupted. "I insist." Hana told her with a small smile, the red head smiling softly back at her. "Thank you, you three have been all too kind to me." Tohru, after talking with the crowd, hurried back over to the three and smiled. "Alright, everyone is well informed! They are glad that you are okay, Miss Red!" The red head blushed again and looked down at the ground, still smiling. "Thank you..."

* * *

The four decided to move over to the park and all sat down on a bench, Hana dipping her handkerchief in some water before gently dabbing it against the young woman's forehead, who softly winced at the cold contact. "You are lucky that this is the only damage." The black haired woman said, adding more water to the cloth. "It could have been much worse." The red head nodded and allowed her to continue cleaning the wound, Tohru being the next to speak. "I'm glad you aren't too hurt, Miss Red." She said, her hands on her legs as she sadly looked at the red head who only smiled at her. "It's all right, you don't have to be sad for me. I only just met you." The brunette nodded sadly and the red head sighed, placing her hand on top of her head. "Please don't look that way. It upsets me to see that sad expression of your face."

"Miss Red...?"

"And please stop calling me 'Miss Red'." She said giggling, causing the brunette to finally smile and laugh along with her. "I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said, holding out her hand to shake, which the young woman happily accepted. "Tohru... I like it, it fits you." The brunette blushed and Uotani grinned, reaching over Tohru's head to gently push the red head's cheek. "Arisa Uotani, but you can call me Uo." She said and Hana was the next to introduce herself. "And I am Saki Hanajima, but Hana is fine by me." The red head tapped her cheek and smiled. "Uo and Hana... I can remember those." She said happily, excited that she had been able to make some new friends. She was about to tell the trio her own name but stopped and sighed, gently gripping onto the black and white cross around her neck. The three friends looked at one another over her head in worry, curiosity and confusion, unsure of what was running through her mind.

"That necklace must be really important to you." Hana said, hoping to break the silence as she read the red head's aura, spotting a hint of depression within the gray cloud that surrounded her. "Yes... I haven't seen my cousins in over four years... I miss them terribly, but I do not know if they feel the same for me..." She said with a sad smile and it was then, that Tohru decided to be brave and ask the young woman the question that had been bugging her every since dinner last night... "Miss Red... Do you happen to know the the Sohma Family?" She asked and the young woman's head immediately shot up before she jumped off the bench, turning to Tohru with wide yellow eyes and the friends could tell that her body was trembling. "Miss Red...?"

"How do you know them?" She asked, her body continuing to tremble as she spoke, her hand shaking as it tightly held the cross. "How do you know them, Tohru?" She asked again, confusing the three friends even more. The brunette stood up and tried to step over to the red head, but she quickly moved away, her yellow eyes locking with Tohru's blue ones. "Tohru! Please! How do you know them?" The brunette stuttered with her words, unsure on how to answer the question... "I... I... w-well..." She mumbled and the red head spoke again. "Please..." She begged, shocking Tohru as she watched her yellow eyes grow glossy with tears, her other hand gripping the side of her head as she tried to not break down in front of the trio. "Please... How do you know-?"

"Tohru!" A voice called from the distance, the red head's eyes growing wider at the sound of his voice and Tohru missed the look on her face as she glanced to the right, spotting a familiar blonde young man running over to the girl's while waving one of his arms above his head. Behind the blonde was a taller young man with black and white hair, his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked after his cousin. "Ah! Momiji!" The brunette called happily and waved over to him with a smile, Uotani's eyes shooting back over to the red head who had begun to breath heavily, her hands gripping the side of her head. "H-hey... You okay?" The young woman ignored Uotani and shut her eyes, trying to block out the familiar voice of the male blonde, Uo standing up form her seat on the bench. "Yo, answer me." She said with worry in her voice as she gently gripped the red head's shoulders, feeling the small woman tremble beneath her fingertips.

"I have to get out of here..." She whispered, trying to pull away from the blonde who only tightened her grip and pulled her back to stand in front of her. "Please... let me go!" She practically begged while trying to pull away and Uotani was confused on why she had been acting like this, not wanting to let her go until she could understand this strange behavior toward the Sohma Family... "...What happened?" She whispered to the red head who looked up at her in surprise, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as they locked with Uotani's, Hana looking between her two best friends in curiosity. Momiji was about ten feet away from the three when he noticed another girl behind the brunette with Uo, a smile appearing on his hips as the newcomer. "Tohru? Who is that behind you-?" He started to ask, but his breath caught in his throat and his brown eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of the red head. "T-Tohru...?"

Tohru blinked at the new expression that as on Momiji's face and turned back to see that Uotani was whispering to the red head, trying to calm her down from her panic attack she was having earlier. The red head finally lifted her gaze from the ground and looked over at the brunette, gasping when she saw Momiji and how close he had gotten... Her hands slowly fell from her red locks and it left her right ear exposed which Momiji's eyes quickly locked onto her, gasping when he spotted a sapphire earring shining in the light; his hand slowly reaching up to the one he wore in his left in shock. "It... It can't be..." He started and Tohru was even more confused at what was happening, but took a step toward her blonde friend. "Momiji?" She started with concern, noticing that his eyes continued to stay locked on the red head, who hadn't let her eyes leave him either.

She decided to glance over her shoulder and noticed that the red head was gently behind held by Uotani, her eyes staring over at Momiji with a glossy expression. "Miss Red...?" She whispered, looking between the two quietly and with much curiosity. "What's wrong, Momiji?" Hatsuharu asked when he finally caught up with his cousin, his eyes peering over the blonde's head. "What are you looking at-?" When the taller teen eye's caught red, his eyes widened and he the red head gasped, her eyes locking onto the teen white and black hair trembling. Hatsuharu's eyes lowered to the woman's chest and his eyes hardened when he spotted the black and white cross gently resting against her skin. "Ringo...?" The red head quickly grabbed onto the cross and Tohru blinked, turning back to face the young woman with wide eyes. "Ringo...?"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Two: 'Destined Encounter**_'

Next... '**Chapter Three: 'Fourteenth Sohma**'

* * *

And here you are! Chapter two of 'Apple of my Eye!' I hope that you enjoyed it! It was nice to finally bring it Momiji and Hatsuharu, I couldn't wait for it! I would like to thank my three reviewers from commenting on the last chapter and your support! Thank you **Avi W. Lovegood**, **1 Hell of a Monster**, and **Snowy123456789**! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next will be posted soon! Thanks again! Happy reading!

8/20 - This chapter was been rewritten because I noticed some grammar mistakes that I wanted to fix!


	4. Fourteenth Sohma

**Anime**: Fruits Basket

**Creator**: Natsuya Takashi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**APPLE OF MY EYE**__"_

_Chapter Three: Fourteenth Sohma_

Silence grew around the group and all eyes had now landed on the mysterious red head, whose body had continued to shake against Uotani's grip, her eyes filling with many emotions at one time that Hana caught. Tohru took a small step toward her, hoping to ask her another question but she pulled from the blonde's arms and sped off into the park. "Aah! Miss Red!" The brunette cried, reaching out for the red head but she was too fast for her to catch. "Ringo!" Momiji shouted, letting his school bag fall from his fingers as he ran after her, tears threatening to fall form his own brown eyes as she chased the red head. Hatsuharu dropped his own school bad and took off after his cousin and the young woman, not saying anything to the brunette as quickly sped by. "Momiji! Haru!" She cried after the two, but her cries were pushed aside when the chase began...

"We should follow them." Uotani said, grabbing Haru's bag while Hana chose to grab onto Momiji's. "Yes, I think we should. That girl's aura changed drastically after seeing those two. I am quite curious to know why." Hana explained And Uo looked down at her hand, clenching it into a fist. "The way her body trembled beneath my fingers... something has to be up. Come on, Tohru. We can catch up." The brunette nodded her head and clutched her hand against her chest before taking off after the Sohma's and the mysterious girl with Uo and Hana at her sides. '_Miss Red... Who are you...?_' She thought while thinking back to the terrified look in her eyes...

* * *

Ringo ran through the park as fast as she could, she couldn't turn back and face the two males chasing after her. She knew who they were, she knew very well... But she never expected them to find her in such a place, or to even find her at all... "Ringo! Please! Stop!" The blonde shouted at her as he continued to run, tears wanting to slip through her eyes as her heart began to ache against her chest. '_Please... Just stop calling my name...!_' She thought as she turned a quick right, disappearing behind a family of trees that caused both males to stop and look around, hoping to spot her before she completely vanished. "Ringo! Ringo!" Momiji called, looking behind a few of the closest trees while taking deep breaths from all the running he had been doing. Hatsuharu also looked behind a few trees and stopped, turning to his left as he started to listen carefully, thinking that he might have heard some deep breaths coming from behind the biggest tree in the group.

He slowly stepped through four trees and leaned his back against the large tree, confirming that deep breaths were coming from the same tree. "Haru, have you found her?" Momiji called and the white haired teen put his finger or his lips, motioning for his cousin to be quiet which the blonde did. Hatsuharu slowly moved to his left and glanced over his shoulder to see that Ringo was leaning against the tree, her chest moving up and down from her harsh breathing. The Cow narrowed his eyes and quickly reached out to the red head when he noticed her ears perk at his movements. His hand tightly gripped onto her upper arm and he slammed her body against the tree, corning her against the bark as she let out a gasp from the force on her back. "Ringo." He started, watching her eyes turn up to his own with fear, not understanding why he would make her feel afraid of him. "Ringo?" He called again, wanting to know why she was feeling fear instead excitement to see him and Momijij again...

"Haru!" Momiji called and with the slight distraction by the blonde, Ringo pushed herself out of Hatsuharu's arms and raced from the tree and past Momiji who was too slow to grab her. "Ringo!" The Cow slammed his hands against the tree and growled, his darker half starting to flicker from within him... Hatsuharu quickly pushed himself off the tree and sped past his cousin, who groaned and started to chase after the two again while Tohru, Uo and Hana starting to catch up. The white haired teen quickened his pace and within moments he was behind Ringo and wrapped his arms around her waist, tackling in into the grass and down a small hill which the two rolled down. "Ringo! Haru!" Momiji shouted in shock as he stopped at the top of hill to see the two had stopped rolling when the ground had leveled itself out. "Ringo...!"

"Haru! Miss Red!" Tohru shouted when she Uo and Hana finally caught up with the three, watching as Momiji slide down the hill and moving over to the fallen duo. Ringo had landed on her back with her arms next to her head and Hatsuharu landed on top of her, his arms pushing himself up and he placed them on both sides of her head, locking her in place as he stared down at her. The red head's eyes shot open when she realized her predicament and tried to push herself from underneath Hatsuharu's arm, causing him to scowl. "Ringo! Why are you running?" He demanded, pushing her back down against the ground as she continued to squirm under him. "Ringo! Stop!" The Cow grabbed onto the red head's chin and forced her to look up at him, her eyes widening as they locked with his dark orbs. His black eyes were full of concern and worry... causing hers to turn glossy with more tears that threatened to fall... "H-Haru...?"

She whispered and he sighed as he gently tightened the grip of her chin as he spoke. "Why, why are you running?" He asked her softly, the hand that held her chin trembling slightly against her skin which surprised her. "Why?" Momiji fell to his knees next to Hatsuharu as he slowly released her chin, pulling back from her face as he let out another deep breath that he had been holding in. Ringo pushed herself up from her elbows and reached forward, gently placing her hand against Haru's cheek, surprising him with her action. "Haru... Momiji..." After a moment, she tugged her hand back from his face and turned around, allowing her back to face the two as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Ringo...?" The two noticed her shoulders starting to tremble and Haru gently brought her into his arms, letting her back lean against his chest as he circled her waist. "Ringo... Why are you avoiding us?" He asked and felt her tense against him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You... You don't hate me...?"

The red head muttered and both of their eyes widened at her absurd question. "H-hate you?" Momiji repeated in shock, turning over to his cousin who was just as surprised. "Why in the world would we hate you?" He asked her seriously and she let out a heavy breath, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she spoke. "I... I thought..." A sob left her lips and she started to cry within Haru's arms, Momiji's eyes widened as he moved in front of her, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Ssh... Ringo, please don't cry." He whispered, knowing that if she cried he would start to cry as well... feeling two tears falling from the corner of his brown eyes. "Ringo..." The blonde sighed and rested his chin on top of Ringo's head, looking over at his cousin who shut his eyes and looked away from Momiji, tightening his grip on the red head who continued to softly cry...

Tohru's eyes softened sadly at the sight of her two friends comforting the red head and she felt Hana's hand on her shoulder, turning up to face her friend. "Is there anything we can do, Hana...?" The brunette asked her; Hana stood silently and Uotani sighed, leaning her elbow against Tohru's other shoulder as she watched the three at the bottom of the hill. "The only thing we can do is give them some time." She said and Tohru nodded slowly, letting her eyes trail back to the group and watching as Momiji pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly against him as Haru rubbed circles on her back. '_I wonder what could have happened...?_' She thought as she gripped her hand against the material over her heart, curious as to why Ringo had such a strong sense of fear to see them when she did...

* * *

"I am so sorry that you had to see me that way..." Ringo apologized for the fifth time to Tohru, Hana and Uo as the group now all sat in an outside cafe in town, her yellow eyes down casted at her strawberry lemonade. "And for making you pay for me..." She muttered and Tohru shook her head again, waving her hand in front of herself. " No, no, please! It's my pleasure!" She said happily with a smile as she sipped her own chilled drink. "It's nice to finally get to talk to you! Instead of running into each other in the park... or me chasing you..." She said with a blush. "I am so sorry about that!" Ringo smiled softly and reached over the table, placing her hand against Tohru's. "It's okay, really is it. I guess if you didn't keep pursuing me... I never would have met you all, or seen these two again." She told her, referring to Haru and Momiji who were sitting on each side of her. "You could have." Haru said, stirring his drink with his straw, staring down at the red head. "You could have come back." The red head sighed and turned to her cousin with a sad expression. "You know I can't do that..."

"Why not?" He snapped at her, his eyes flickering slightly which caused Momiji and Tohru to gasp. "You have a choice!" Momiji then reached over Ringo and pushed back on Haru's chest, glaring at his cousin. "Stop it, Haru! Do not go black here!" He shouted and the white haired teen scoffed, leaning his cheek against his hand and facing away from the group. The table was silent for a few moments before Ringo sighed, pushing her drink away from her. "I shouldn't be here..." She said and started to stand, but was pulled back into her chair by Momiji who narrowed his eyes at her. "No! Do not leave!" He shouted, tightening his grip on her arm when she was back in her chair. "You just got back! It's been almost five years, Ringo!" Tohru and Uo's eyes widened at the blonde's words, Hana's eyebrow quirking up slightly at the new information. "F-five years?" Uo asked, leaning forward on her elbows. "What could you have been doing?" Ringo remained silent and Haru was about to snap at her again, but Hana spoke out first. "If she does not wish to speak of it, she does not have too. She can when she is ready."

Hatsuharu growled at the black haired teen and turned away again, Ringo smiling over at her in thanks, which she responded with a nod. "Either way, Ringo is here and safe. That's all that matters." Momiji said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leaning his head against her own. "What happened to my girlish little cousin?" She joked and he laughed, flicking her forehead with a grin. "You should have seen me last year." He told her and the group laughed, remembering how the blonde used to wear the girl's uniform with shorts and he shook his head with a chuckle. "I definitely had a growth spurt over the summer break." He said and Ringo smiled. "I guess so. You're finally taller than me!" She said happily and Haru chuckled, turning back to the red head. "Everyone is taller than you." He commented with a smirk and she smacked his shoulder, causing him to laugh. "That isn't true!" She shouted and they all laughed again, the five foot three red head crossing her arms over her chest with a put. "So mean..."

"Oh! I have a great idea!" Tohru said after thanking the waiter who brought out their desserts that were ordered. "Why don't you come over to Shigure's house? I'm sure he would love to see you! Yuki and Kyo too!" She said happily and at the sound of both their names, Ringo's eyes widened and she let her spoon drop to the table, everyone's eyes back on her. "Miss Red?" Tohru started with worry and noticed that Ringo started to shake her head at the brunette. "N-no! I can't see Yuki or Kyo!" Momiji and Haru both started down at her strangely and noticed that her shoulders had started to tremble again. "I can't! I can't see them!" The two could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes and they sighed, not thinking it was the right time to pry her for answers. "Okay, no Yuki or Kyo." Momiji said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her gently against him. "The two are busy right now anyway, we can go see Shigure okay? He would love to see you." The red head nodded and grabbed her spoon, eating a tiny bite of her ice cream. Haru narrowed his eyes over at his blonde cousin and dug into his own dessert, the rest of the table staring silently as they ate their own.

* * *

"Shigure! I'm home! And I brought company!" Tohru shouted happily as she slipped off her shoes. the others doing the same. "Uo and Hana are over with Momiji and Haru!" She shouted again as she placed her school bag next to the door, the others following her lead. "Ah, Tohru! My darling flower, welcome back!" Shigure called from his office down the hall. "Give me a few moments! I shall be out quickly!" He told her and she smiled. "Shall I make some snacks?" She asked as she begin to tie her hair into a ponytail, Momiji and Haru leading the group to the living room while she moved into the kitchen to start on a few rice balls. "Ah yes! That would be wonderful! Ah, thank you dear Tohru!" Haru rolled his eyes at his older cousin and turned back to see Ringo was still standing at the doorway, unsure of what to do. "Ringo, come here." The red head looked up and saw him reaching his hand out to her, Momiji smiling from his cousin's side. Ringo smiled softly and took Haru's hand, letting him pull her over into the hall but jumped when she heard a door quickly sliding open.

"Ah, high school girls! Where are you my dears-?" He started to sing but his sentence was cut short when he felt pressure being placed against his head in a hit. The black haired man groaned and his dark eyes turned to find the perpetrator but stopped when he stopped a small red head with yellow eyes standing in his hall. "Ringo?" He whispered and she pulled her hand from Haru's turning away and gripping onto the skin of her left arm. "Ringo? Is that you?" She nodded slowly and heard his footsteps closing in on her; she shut her eyes tightly thinking that he would be upset with her but gasped when he felt his arms circle around her body as she was pulled against his chest. "I'm not dreaming this time, right?" He asked and she let out a small chuckle, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I certainly hope not." He chuckled against her hair and released her, gently placing his hand on her cheek. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman." He told her and she shook her head, gently hitting him on the shoulder. "Oh come on, Shigure. We all know I'm not." She said and the Dog sighed, pulling his hand back from her cheek and placing it on her shoulder. "Always the modest one, my dear."

"Rice balls are done!" Tohru's voice shouted as she stepped into the living room, a big smile on her face and a large pile of rice balls. "I think I overdid it a bit though..." She admitted sheepishly but Shigure only laughed, the four moving into the living room to where Tohru, Hana and Uo all stood. "Your cooking is never too much." He told her with a smile as he grabbed two rice balls from the plate and winked at the brunette, leaving the teens in peace as he returned to his study. '_I should probably give Hatori and Aya a call, they would love to here that she is doing well._' He thought as he took a bite of one rice ball, sighing contently at the delicious snack. When the older man was out of the room, Haru reached out again and grabbed onto Ringo's hand, letting her sit once again between Momiji and himself on the couch. "So tell us, Ringo." Hana started as Tohru set the plate of rice balls on the table. "How do you know the Sohmas?"

"O-oh...! Well, I'm their cousin."

"Angotfer won?" Uo shouted in surprise, her mouth full of a rice ball she had bitten into. Ringo only giggled and nodded, grabbing one for herself. "Yes... There are quite a few of us." The blonde scoffed and swallowed her food with a grin. "That's for sure. I thought Carrot top and the Prince had a big family, but didn't think it was this big." The red head started at with confusion until Hana filled her in on the names. "Those are nicknames for Yuki and Kyo." She explained and Ringo nodded in understanding, wanting to ask a question of her own. "I'm sorry to pry, Tohru... But how did you end up living with Shigure?" The brunette only gasped at her question. "Oh, I'm sorry! I never mentioned that I lived here! Sorry for the confusion!" She said before smiling. "My mother passed away almost two years ago, I was living in a tent of his property and was invited to live here with him, Yuki and Kyo, and for rent I would cook and clean."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Ringo started and Tohru giggled, grabbing a rice ball for herself to eat. "Oh, it's okay! As long as I keep her close to my heart than we will always be together." Uo and Hana smiled at their best friend and hugged her close as the brunette giggled at the embrace. "That is a wonderful way to think about it."Ringo told her with a smile and Hana finished her rice ball, wiping her mouth with a napkin before she spoke again. "Well, I believe it is time for Arisa and I to take our leave." She said, grabbing a second rice ball before standing up. "Thank you for having us." The older blonde also stood and stretched before grinning down at ringo. "Hopefully we'll see each other again, Red." She said with a wink and ringo smiled, nodding back at her.

The two women left the house and once the door was shut, the brunette slammed her hands against the table which shocked the trio of cousins. "I am so sorry but I have been so curious on why everyone can hug you and don't transform! Are you part of the Zodiac?" She asked with excitement and Ringo's eyes shot open at the question, looking over at Tohru in shock. "W-what...?"

"Are you part of the Zodiac? I know they can only hug the opposite sex if they are too! So I was curious!" She explained happily, completely oblivious to the shock that was plastered on Ringo's face. "You know?" She started softly. "You know of our curse?" She asked and Tohru nodded, the red head sighing heavily at the information. "How did that happened?" She asked while turning over to her cousins who both answered in unison. "Kyo." The red head sat silently, staring up into Tohru's wide and curious blue eyes that were itching for answers to her question. "I think that is for another time." Ringo told her smiling softly which caused Tohru's happiness to droop. "It's a long story, another time?" The red head started, hoping that she would smile again and the brunette finally did with a nod. "Oh, of course! I'm sorry I just blurted that out! Uo and Hana don't know so I had to be patient and wait till we were alone!"

"You're friends don't know?" She asked in surprise. "Of course not! I found out by accident and no matter how close I am with them, I could never tell them this secret! It isn't my secret to tell!" Momiji and Hatsuharu both smiled at her words and Ringo could only sit in her spot in shock. "W-whoa... Thank you." She said softly and the brunette gasped. "Oh dear! No! Don't thank me!" She said with a bow. "Tohru, stop bowing so much." Haru told her as he put another rice ball in his mouth. "It ifnt neffifary." Momiji rolled his eyes and laughed at his cousin, grabbing a rice ball of his own. "Don't talk with your mouth full. He said 'it isn't necessary', Tohru." The blonde explained noticing the confusion on the brunette's face. "So who have you met, Tohru? Out of the Zodiac?" Ringo asked in curiosity, the brunette happy to answer. "Oh! I've met everyone!" She said and Ringo's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh wow, everyone? I guess you have realized our strange our family really is."

"I still think Ayame takes the cake." Haru muttered, causing Ringo to hit his arm. "Hey! It's true! He designs woman's dresses for a job!" He shouted and her yellow eyes grew at his words, a sad smile appearing on her lips as she looked down at the table. "He finally got to open his shop...? I'm so proud of him! I wish I could have been there to see it happen... I missed a lot, huh?" She asked her cousins and Momiji put his arm back around her shoulders. "But you are here now." He said with a smile. "It's all in the past now." Ringo tried to smile at his words, but a voice echoed in the back of her mind, letting a small frown grow instead. 'Nothing will ever stay in the past... it haunts... No matter how much you wish for it to stop.' With a small sigh that thankfully went unnoticed, Tohru was the first to speak up again. "Miss Red! Would you like to watch a movie with us?" She asked cheerfully. "Momiji and Haru were originally coming over tonight to watch this new movie with me! It seems a little scary though... I'd love to have another girl with me! Please say you'll stay? For a little while longer?"

She almost begged and the red head giggled, nodding her head which caused the brunette to cheer and clap her hands. How could you she say no to such a sweet girl? "I think it would be fun, it's been a while since I've sat down and watched a movie." She admitted and Tohru smiled. "Oh, it'll be great! I should grab drinks and make some popcorn too! Give me just a moment!" Tohru quickly hurried into the kitchen with the empty rice ball tray and Haru glanced down at his female cousin. "So, how do you like Tohru?" He asked and she shook her head from her thoughts, looking at the door the brunette just moved into. "She's... she's wonderful." She said truthfully and Momiji grinned, happy with her answer. "We all think so too. She can be a little spacey at times, but she can always bring a smile to our faces, no matter the situation. Kinda like a little guardian angel for us Zodiacs."

"If it had to be someone not in the family... I'm glad it was her."

"Even Akito approved of her keeping her memories, although he doesn't seem to like her at all." Haru said, leaning against his palm. "But Akito works in mysterious ways." The sound of Akito's name sent shivers down Ringo's spine and fear to envelop her thoughts as she thought about the past; but she quickly pushed it away and smiled up at her cousins. "I... I really did miss you both." The two sighed happily and smiled at her, wrapping their arms around her in comfort. "We missed you too." The moment only lasted for a few seconds, for Tohru hurried back into the room with the popcorn and some glasses of ice tea, Hatsuharu popping in the movie and no one hearing Shigure dialing a number out in the hallway.

* * *

Hatori's phone rung once again in his office as he lit a cigarette, his eyes leaving the sunset outside of his window. He grabbed the phone from it's hook and set it against his ear as he leaned against his windowsill. "Doctor Sohma speaking." He answered and a loud voice was heard in return. "Hariii!" The Dragon heavily sighed at Shigure's voice and was about to hang up the phone, but the Dog quickly cried out to stop him.. "No, no! Don't hang up the phone! It's important!" The dark green haired man pulled the phone back to his ear and blew out some smoke from his lips. "You always say that and it turns out to be nothing important at all." He explained but Shigure wouldn't have it. "I'm telling the truth this time! Promise!' Hatori sighed again and took the cigarette from his mouth, looking out into the yard of the Main House. "I'm listening."

"It seems that our darling Tohru was not mistaken, Ring has definitely returned." He said and Hatori's eyes widened, placing his cigarette in his astray. "Are you sure?" He asked and Shigure laughed on his end of the call, leaning against the wall next to the table where the phone rested. "I am sure, sure as day since our sweet flower is sitting in my living room watching a movie with Tohru, Momiji and Hatsuharu. It's quite shocking that she truly has returned." Hatori stood silently in his office and glanced over at his office bed where she slept the night before, shutting his eyes with a sigh and placing the cigarette back in his mouth. "Does she seem well?" He questioned, already knowing her condition but didn't want to let Shigure find out he had already known of her return. "She looks healthy on the outside, not positive on the inside to be honest. Although, she has been smiling and Tohru seems to adore her."

The doctor smiled at the thought of her quickly befriending Tohru and decided to ask. "Will she be staying with you tonight? Or shall I fetch her?" The Dog was silent for a moment before responding. "I don't know if she will stay with me tonight, I would love her too, but... Bringing her to the Main House might not be the best idea." He said and Hatori knew what his friend had been getting at. "Akito will sooner or later find out, Shigure. He always knows." Shigure could only sigh. "I know and that is what worries me." Hatori nodded and set his cigarette back in the astray, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Call me when yo know what her choice is for the night. I might drop by for a visit if she does choose to stay." He said and could hear Shigure chuckle on the other end. "You'll be the first person to know, Hari."

"Good. I'll speak with you later, Shigure." The two said their good byes and the Dragon hung up the phone and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced back out at the sun that was now falling behind the mountains. 'As long as she is safe, that is what truly matters.' He thought as he prepared to make himself a cup of tea, but heard a voice from outside his door. "Master Hatori." She called and he sighed, looking over at the door. "Yes, what is it?" He questioned and she continued. "Master Akito wishes to see you, he says it is urgent." The older man froze up quickly at her words, but groaned softly and ran his hand through his hair. "I shall be out in a moment. Thank you." He heard her feet echoing down the hall and he cursed under his breath, not expecting to be called so quickly._ 'Please do not let him know...'  
_

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Three: 'Fourteenth Sohma**_'

Next... '**Chapter Four: 'Banquet's Thief**'

* * *

Ta-da! Here we are! Chapter three is now out and about! First off, I would love to thank my four reviewers for their comments about the story! You all make me want to continue with this story and it means so much! So thank you Avi W. Lovegood, 1 Hell of a Monster, Snowy123456789, and Crimson Mutilation! You four are the best! Thank you again for your kind words and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

8/20 - This chapter has been rewritten for I noticed a few grammar mistakes and I wanted to make it better! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Banquet's Thief

**Anime**: Fruits Basket

**Creator**: Natsuya Takashi

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**APPLE OF MY EYE**__"_

_Chapter Four: Banquet's Thief_

Day quickly turned into night and back at Shigure Sohma's home, the four friends had finished their movie and stretched while the credits rolled down the screen. "You were right, Tohru. That movie was a little scary." Ringo said with a small smile as the brunette's face slowly peeked back over her couch pillow. "I-I've never seen anything so scary!" She said and Haru rolled his eyes at Tohru, leaning against his palm as he looked up at her. "Oh come on, I've seen worse. That was nothing, you could tell everything was fake." He said and the blonde at his side nodded. "For once, I would have to agree with Haru on this one." Momiji said with a chuckle as he leaned back against the couch. "It was suspenceful at the beginning until the blood looked like ketchup." The two females giggled at his description and Haru reached into the bowl to grab a handful of popcorn, but looked down to find it empty. "We're out of popcorn." He commented and Momiji rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll make some more." He said as he stood up.

"You three pick another movie for us to watch, preferably something not too scary for Tohru, okay Haru?" He said with a wink as he moved into the kitchen, hearing Hatsuharu scaring the girls in the other room, their cries and laughter echoing into the kitchen. The blonde reached into one of the cabinets and pulled another bag of popcorn down to cook, but heard the front door open and two voices speak up. "We've home." Momiji almost dropped the empty bowl of popcorn as he pressed the start button on the microwave, forgetting that Yuki and Kyo were still coming back that night... "Miss Honda? Is that you in the kitchen?" Yuki called, peeking his head into the kitchen and his widening when he spotted the blonde instead. "Oh, Momiji. I thought you were Miss Honda." He said with a small smile and the blonde nodded slowly. "She's in the living room with Haru, we were watching a movie. I'm just making more popcorn."

Yuki nodded and smiled at his cousin as he dropped his school bag onto the table, sitting in one of the chairs to chat. "Was it a good movie? Did she enjoy it?" He questioned and the blonde laughing as he thought back to how she acted during the movie. "Not too much, she hid behind a pillow the whole time." He said and a second voice piped into the conversation, a chuckle of his own leaving his lips. "That sounds like her." Kyo said as he entered the kitchen, his eye brow raising at the sound of microwave. "You watching another movie or something?" He asked and Momiji shrugged. "We were thinking of it. Not sure if our guest can stay much longer." Both Yuki and Kyo looked over at the Rabbit with surprise and the Rat asked. "Oh, there is someone else over?"

"Yes, she's with Haru and Tohru now."

"Who the hell would be over?" The Cat questioned as he reached into the fridge to grab the carton of milk. "Is it the Yankee or the Psychic?" He asked and Yuki rolled his eyes. "Don't call Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima names you stupid cat." Yuki scolded and Kyo growled, glaring over at the silver haired male. "I'm not stupid, you damn rat!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes at his cousin who glared right now, his fingers folding under his chin. "Ah! Yuki! Kyo! Are you home?" Tohru called from the other room, Yuki smiling at the sound of her voice. "Yes, it is us Miss Honda." At the sound of Yuki's voice echoing from the kitchen to the living room, a loud thump was heard before a crash that caused Tohru to scream and Haru to curse loudly. "Miss Honda?" The Rat questioned with worry as he pushed himself up from the table, hurrying through the door and toward the living room; Kyo cursing and rushing after his rival.

"Uh oh..." Momiji muttered as he moved out of the kitchen and after his cousins, hoping that Ringo would be okay... "Miss Honda, is everything all right-" Yuki started as he moved into the living room, Kyo at his side. "What's all the ruckus-" Both the teens froze in their sentences and their eyes widened at the sight in front of them... as well as who was in front of them... "I am so sorry, Tohru!" Ringo shouted, staring down at the empty broken glass that fell from the side table when she jumped. "Oh please! It's not your fault! Are you hurt? Did you cut your hand?" The brunette asked with worry as she grabbed onto the red head's hand to see if their was any injury. "N-no, no I'm fine!" She said while Haru started to pick up the pieces of the broken cup, glancing up to see his right to see both of his cousins in the doorway. "Oh, Yuki, Kyo. You're home."

The red head quickly stood up right and pulled her hand from Tohru's grasp, slowing turning around and allowing her yellow eyes to widen at the sight of the Rat and Cat that were staring right at her. "Yuki... Kyo..." She muttered with surprise, not expecting to see them while she was over... There was a long silence and Tohru glanced between the three, worry filling her blue eyes while Momiji also starting to worry for his red headed cousin. "What... the..." Kyo started, his red eyes narrowing darkly at the sight of Ringo in the house. "HELL is she doing here?!" He demanded, pointing over to the red head who flinched back at the loudness in his voice. "Kyo!" Momiji shouted with surprise while the silver haired male narrowed his eyes. "For once I must agree with the Cat, what is she doing here, Haru?" Yuki asked, his tone cold as he glared over at his cousin, who avoided any eye contact she could have with him.

"Yuki." Hatsuharu said in surprise, not seeing this side of the Prince before unless it came to Kyo. "I-I brought her here." Tohru admitted as she moved in front of Ringo, twiddling her thumbs as she spoke. "W-we ran into each other while I was on my way home and asked her over for a m-movie..." She explained but Yuki was quick to speak again. "Miss Honda, for your own safety you need to stay away from this woman." Her blue eyes widened and Hatsuharu stood up defensively, blocking Ringo with his left arm while glaring at his older cousin. "Who the hell gives you the right?"

"Haru, get away from Ringo." Yuki demanded now glaring at the Cow of the Zodiac, who flinched back at his tone. "I will not ask again." The brunette brought her fingers to her lips and glanced back and forth between the five family members. She couldn't believe what she was hearing... Yuki and Kyo were not excited to see Ringo like Momiji, Haru and Shigure had. They were... Furious? "Haru, god damn it move out of the way! She isn't worth protecting!" Kyo shouted and Ringo shut her eyes to stop looking at the harsh glares the two had been giving her. "Kyo!" Momiji shouted in shock at disgust. "How could you say that? This is Ringo we are talking about!"

"I know god damn well who we are talking about! Stay out of it, Rabbit!" He shouted with a scowl and Tohru could tell that Hatsuharu was starting to turn black, but the red head gently placed her hands on his arm, lowering it from in front of her. "It's okay, Haru. I'll go." She said and Tohru gasped at her words, Momiji rushing over and gripping onto her wrists to hold her in place. "Ringo, please! Don't leave!" He begged and she looked up at her cousin, giving him a sad smile. "Momiji, it's okay... I was expecting this." She told him softly, tugging her wrists out of his grip as he stared at her in shock. "I'm going to go, okay?" She rubbed the side of his cheek and turned over to Tohru who looked as if she was going to start crying. "I'm sorry, Tohru... I wish you didn't have to see this... But thank you so much for today, it was wonderful."

Without glancing over at Yuki or Kyo, Ringo quickly hurried out of living room, leaving the three stunned teens as she left them in her dust. "Ringo..." Momiji muttered with worry, but heard Kyo growling under his breath as the red head moved past him. "I'm not done with you yet!" He shouted as he ran out of the room after her, the three finally getting pulled back into reality as Kyo chased after Ringo... "No! Kyo!" Momiji shouted at him while Hatsuharu growled. "Leave her alone, damn cat!" The two rushed after their tempered cousin and Yuki turned over to Tohru, whose blue eyes locked with his purple orbs. "Sorry, Miss Honda, but it might be wise for you to go upstairs." He told her, walking out of the living room after his cousins while Tohru just stood in shock... Not knowing if she should follow in fear for Ringo or stay behind like Yuki said...

"Tohru? Is anything wrong?" Shigure asked as he stepped into the living room, lifting his glasses from his eyes. "I heard Kyo yelling. Uh... Where did everyone go?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. Tears started to form in the brunette's eyes and she gripped onto the front of the Dog's green kimono, shocking him at her quick movement. "Shigure! K-Kyo! Y-Yuki! They- they-!" She started to ramble and Shigure did it best to comfort her. "Tohru! Tohru! Calm down!" He told her, gently placing his hands on her upper arms to calm her down. "What happened? Take a deep breath and speak slowly." He asked softly, the brunette nodding before taking her breath and trying to stop her shoulder's from trembling. "Yuki and Kyo returned home and... they started yelling at Ringo! Telling us that we need to stay away from her!" Shigure's eyebrow's rose when he heard this and the two heard a crash from outside, Momiji's voice crying out from the front yard. "Kyo! Stop it! Stop!"

"Come, Tohru. Hurry." The black haired man said as he grabbed onto her wrist, tugging her outside of the living room and to the dining room where he slid open his side door, their eyes widening at what was happening in the yard. "Damn it! Fight back!" Kyo shouted as he threw another punch at the red head, who just held her ground and let his fist collide against the side of her face. "Fight me!" Ringo fell back to the ground after the hit and Haru was beginning to flicker between white and black, his eyes darkly narrowing at his cousin. "I'm not going to fight you, Kyo..." She said from her sitting position in the dirt, only causing the Cat to growl and kick her in the stomach, watching as she doubled over in pain. "Don't me that shit!"

"KYO! STOP!" Momiji shouted as he tried to rush at the orange haired teen, but was held back by Yuki who grabbed onto his wrist. "Yuki, let me go!" The Rat pulled his younger cousin back which caused him to fall to the ground behind him. "Yuki!" Haru growled and bent down to the blonde, the two watching as the silver haired teen moved over to his cousins, Kyo noticing him from the corner of his eye. "Oh no! This is my fight, you damn rat-!" He started but Yuki easily shoved him to side and made him lose his balance, his purple eyes glaring down at Ringo's yellow ones. "Yuki..." She started, watching with wide eyes as he rose his hand, ready to slap the red head against her cheek but was stopped when he heard Tohru cry out from the back porch. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" Everyone turned their gazes back to the house and saw Tohru standing with Shigure, tears falling down her cheeks. "Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Yuki's eyes widened at her words and he felt his hand tremble as it hovered a few inches from Ringo's face. "Miss Honda..."

"Damn it..." Kyo muttered and kicked the ground with annoyance, placing his hands in his pockets and walking into the forest, needing to take a breather after the flight. Yuki glared back dow at the red head and brought his hand back, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "This is for Miss Honda." He said to her as he chose to leave as well, walking into the forest to calm himself down. "Ringo!" Momiji shouted as he rushed over to his fallen cousin, who winced at the pain in her cheek from Kyo's punch. "Oh, Ringo..." He whispered as he rubbed the side of her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay." She whispered, smiling sadly up at the blonde who could only stare at her in shock. "I told you... I expected this." His brown eyes softened and he heavily sighed, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. "I can't forgive them." He told her and the red head embraced her cousin back, Haru placing his hands into his pockets and turning back to Tohru and Shigure who could only stare at the duo. "I think we need to call Hatori." The Cow said and Shigure sighed, nodding as he moved back into the house, gently taking Tohru's hand and leading her inside along with him.

* * *

"O-ouch!" The red head winced as she felt the alcohol being pressed against a few of her smaller cuts. "I told you it would hurt, just sit still." Hatori said softly as he gently cleaned the wounds of her arms, who continued to wince at stinging sensation. "Why you decided to fight with Kyo and almost Yuki is unheard of to me." He told her and she glanced down at her legs, gently gripping onto her pants. "I'm sorry..." The doctor sighed and set down the cotton ball, placing his hand behind her head and gently bringing against his chest. "You've only just returned and are already getting into trouble, what am I going to do with you?" He asked with a slight smirk and she smiled, chuckling into her chest as she spoke. "Sorry, Hatori."

"Just promise me to try and not fight with them again, although I know it was Kyo who started this one." The red head nodded and he grabbed the bottle of alcohol, applying it a clean cotton ball. "Now, sit still." He said and she nodded, not excited for the cotton ball to be placed against the bruise on her cheek. "H-Hatori...?" The two turned to the door of Shigure's office and noticed that Tohru had opened it only slightly to peek inside. "C-can I come in?" The Dragon glanced down at Ringo for approval and she nodded, Hatori looking back at the door. "Yes, Tohru. You can come in." The brunette let herself in and gently shut the door behind her, staring sadly at the young woman before her. "Miss Red..." Ringo smiled at the nickname and told her. "Don't worry, Tohru. I'm fine, really I am- Ouch! Hatori!"

"I told you to sit still." He told her calmly before applying more alcohol to the cotton ball. "It's just a couple of bruises and small cuts, Tohru. She will be fine. As long as there are no more fights." He explained to the brunette who nodded slowly, Ringo chuckling as he lifted her chin. "Don't worry, there won't be..." She mumbled causing his grip on her chin to tighten as he moved to a cut on her check, the red head biting onto her bottom lip to stop from crying out. "I... I just don't know why Yuki and Kyo would react that way to see her!" Tohru said as she sat down next to the cousins, her eyes locking on the floor. "It... It doesn't make any sense... You're family!" Hatori took the cotton ball from Ringo's neck and set it in his kit before turning to the brunette. "Family or not, we can not stop how one feels." He told her and Ringo sat silently while Tohru took a deep breath, turning her attention up to Hatori. "What is her curse...?"

The three sat in silence and Hatori sighed, looking over at Ringo who avoided his gaze. "Do you truly wish to know?" He asked Tohru who nodded frantically. "Y-yes! Please! Maybe I can find out why Yuki and Kyo are so-!" She started but Ringo was quick to stop her. "Please, Tohru. My part in the Zodiac has nothing to do with Yuki and Kyo hating me." She told her truthfully, leaning against the office wall. "B-But..." Tohru started but Ringo stopped him. "It is from out past, something that can not be changed and I have come to accept that. So please, don't worry yourself about my relationship with my cousins. It can not be changed." The brunette nodded sadly and Hatori shut his kit, standing up from the floor. "Come Tohru. I need to speak with Shigure and I would greatly appreciate if you could grab Ringo a blanket and a cup of tea."

"Oh, yes! Of course!" The brunette said as she pushed herself up from the floor and followed Hatori out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her after smiling over at Ringo. "What kind of tea does she like?" Tohru asked as her voice echoed and their footsteps vanished down the hall toward the kitchen. The red head sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around her knees, glancing up at the ceiling before chuckling as she thought back to what happened tonight. "I'm sorry, Tohru..."

* * *

"You're curious about Ringo's part in the Zodiac, are you not?" Tohru jumped from her spot in front of the stove as she set the full tea kettle on the small fire. "I will tell you, if you wish." Hatori said and her blue eyes widened, nodding her head frantically as she watched Hatori move into the dining room. "Come." She followed after him and the two sat at the table, silence enveloping the two at first. "I know that you are familiar with the Zodiac tale, but it never spoken about the forgotten animal." He noticed her eyes widened more at the news and he continued. "Ringo in the fourteenth animal in the Zodiac, the Fox. The Fox was the best friend and personal messenger of God, but she was also friends with all the animals, especially with the Rat and Cat. When God decided to have the Banquet, she delivered the invitation to all the animals and had discovered that the Rat had gone and tricked the Rat, telling him the party was the day after it's true date. Both the Cat and Rat never exactly approved of one another to begin with and their disapproval only grew when they realized that had to share the Fox.

The Fox was very disappointed with the Rat and chose to not speak with him through the beginning of the Banquet, which only caused the Rat to grow upset with her. The Fox had tried to reason with God to let her go and fetch the cat, but he refused saying that it was his choice to not attend and so the party would continue without him. So the Fox, without permission from God chose to steal from the Banquet table and bring some of the glorious food to the Cat, who still had no idea that the Banquet was that night. But as she was leaving his home, God caught the Fox in the act and was ashamed at her for stealing from she was his messenger and dearest friend. When she tried to explain herself God would not heard of it and she was banished for her disobedience. She lost all her friends and the Rat never spoke up for what he did, letting the Fox take all the blame. The cat, who missed the Banquet, blamed the Fox for not telling him the truth of the Banquet's true night and never went in search for her, she was too be alone for all eternity as God's punishment."

Hatori finished his story and looked up at Tohru who could only stare at him in shock, her blue eyes as wide as saucers. "As you can see, from the beginning Yuki and Kyo never truly got along with Ringo because of their past lives, but they overcame those feelings and became friends. But one day something happened that broke that connection." He explained and Tohru was about to ask what happened but he stopped her. "It is not my place to speak. If you want to know the truth, wait till one of them tell you."

"I understand..." She said, slightly disappointed because she wanted to know but still understood Hatori's words; she would feel terrible going behind her friend's backs. "That is still so very said..." Tohru muttered and Hatori nodded, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Ringo has come to accept her role in the Zodiac, where Kyo still does not. That is what differs between the two outcasts and now makes their relationship harder to mend. As for Yuki, that is another story." The brunette nodded and silence once again surrounded the two, many thoughts running through her head as she ran the story in her mind once more. Only being interrupted when she heard the kettle boiling from the kitchen shove. "O-Oh! The tea! I had almost forgot! Please excuse me!" She quickly bowed to Hatori and hurried into the kitchen, leaving the Dragon alone to process his own thoughts about the day's incident.

* * *

"I hope Miss Red likes Rose tea! It's one of my favorites."

"I'm sure she will appreciate whatever you have made for her!" Shigure said as he walked back to his office with the two, curious on how Ringo was doing. "Oh, I hope a cotton blanket will be more to her liking... I couldn't find the wool one! Do you think that is all right?" Tohru asked with a slight panic and the Dog chuckled at her worry, Hatori giving her a small smile. "Both are fine, Tohru. Don't worry about it. Ringo isn't a picky person." He said and she smiled. "Oh I hope not... I would feel just awful!"

"Tohru! Please calm yourself, I'm sure Ringo will like it just- Fine...?" As Shigure was speaking he slid the door open to his office, glancing down to spot Ringo resting against the wall but much to his surprise, she was no where to be found. "Ringo?" The black haired man glanced around the room and realized that she really was gone. "Oh man..." Tohru popped her head in behind Shigure and gasped when she couldn't spot the red head in the room. "Miss Red!" She called but both men knew it was to no avail, their little Fox had vanished. "I should have known not to leave her alone." The Dragon said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair. "I never should have thought she wouldn't leave."

"It isn't your fault, Hari. After today, I'm not surprised she didn't leave earlier." Shigure admitted, picking up one of the his books from the floor; one he expected that Ringo might have picked up to read while she was alone. "Who knows, we might into her again." Tears started to form in the brunette's eyes and the doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be upset, Tohru. Everything will be all right." She nodded at his words sadly and set the tea on the table before bowing and walking out of the study, leaving the two cursed men alone to sit in their thoughts of their now once again missing cousin...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Four: 'Banquet's Thief**_'

Next... '**Chapter Five: 'First Day Dilemmas**'

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter my dear reviewers! Things have been a little crazy and I sadly forgot about this story for a while although I love it so much! But while I was working on the story, I decided to rewrite the other chapters to fix some grammar mistakes and such, with little edits here and there that relate more to my OC. So if you chose to go back and read them, awesome! But if not no worries and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
And of course I would love to thank my reviewers for the last chapter! Thank you **Snowy123456789**, **1 Hell of a Monster**, **Guest** and** Rin136**! Thank you four so much and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of love and happy reading!


	6. Author's Apology

**Author**: Cheshire

**_My Deepest Apologies_**

* * *

All I want to say is that I am truly sorry that I have not been updating my stories as I should be. Life has become crazy for me since college started and I finally (after eight long months) have gotten a new job that I desperately desperately need. It is really hard being a full time student, being a theater major and doing shows and working as many hours as I can get. I have bills to pay, insurance on my car, food to buy for not only myself but two kittens and it's just been tearing me up. You readers are so so wonderful and I hope that I haven't driven any of you away with my lack of uploading this month... I feel absolutely terrible about it because I love to write and be able to post my stories for you all to enjoy, and I feel I have become a disappointment. I do however work tomorrow on President's Day but I will try to do some uploading, I want to be able to post for you all! You have been such a great support for all my stories and I want to say that I have not forgotten you. Thank you thank you all of you and thank you for your patience.

~ Cheshire

* * *

**_ 's stories_**:

(And in case any of you who are fans of one of my stories, try and check out the others I have posted to give you some more reading and keep occupied until the updates arrive! Only if you want to of course! Here are the stories! Names and what they are based on! You all are so amazing.)

"_Apple of my Eye_" - **Fruits Basket**. (5 Chapters)

"_Sacrifical Doll_" - **Fushigi Yuugi**. (2 Chapters)

"_Stand My Ground_" - **Harry Potter**. (2 Chapters)

"_Irish Circus Beauty_" - **Kaleido Star**. (6 Chapters)

"_Sweet Sacrifice_" - **Kingdom Hearts**. (8 Chapters)

"_Our Treasure_" - **Kuroko no Basuke**. (28 Chapters)

"_Marry the Night_" - **True Blood**. (14 Chapters)


End file.
